


Brothers

by Emilx311



Series: Founders Drabbles [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Brothers, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Naruto Founders Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilx311/pseuds/Emilx311
Summary: Brothers had always been at the heart of things, had always been what drove them.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> For Founders week day 6: Brothers

Brothers. Brothers were what it always boiled down to. Brothers of blood, brothers of spirit and soul and heart. Brothers in arms and brothers to fight. Dead brothers, and brothers still alive that needed to be protected. Younger brothers, elder brothers, and those who were (or had been) both. Brothers were where it had started and brothers were always the cause. Brothers were their drive and their rallying call. Brothers were what they fought for, and were why those who cried out for change, for peace, did so. Brothers were at the heart of everything.

Hashirama was an elder brother. He used to have three little brothers who he adored. He had been devastated by the deaths of two of those brothers and vowed that he would not allow the same to happen to his last. He dreamed of a world where little brothers would no longer have to fight, would no longer be sent off to die. A world where brothers were seen as boys and not as soldiers, disposable in the drive for victory. He didn’t want revenge for their deaths, as their father seemed to push for, he didn’t want to kill other’s brothers because his own had been killed. He wanted a permanent end to the deaths of brothers, to the death of those too young and small who should not be wielding weapons yet let alone running missions and fighting enemies.

His brothers were what drove him. He had to be stronger, so he could protect Tobirama as he should have protected Itama and Kawarama. He had to be more liked, so the clans would follow him into peace. He had to be more convincing, so he could make others understand the benefits of peace he saw oh so clearly. It was his memories of their smiles that allowed him to push himself, that got him through the years on the battlefield. It was seeing Tobirama every day that reminded him why his work was worth it. It was seeing his brother fight, and be injured, and remembering burying the others pushed him to never give up. Brothers had always been at the center of his dream after all.

Tobirama was a younger brother, always had been, and for a time he had been an elder one too. He had always adored his brothers. Always stared up at Hashirama with stars in his eyes, even after the elder’s faults became all too obvious to him. And, for all he loved his elder brother, his devotion to his youngers was even stronger. He spent every free moment he could with Kawarama and Itama. He taught them, trained them, played with them, and just all around adored them. Their deaths broke him, everyone in the clan agreed. He became cold, distant, he held himself back from almost everyone. He trained harder, always seemed to be pushing himself. He took more missions, and fought more viscously in battle. He also kept a closer eye on his only remaining brother. For all Hashirama was the elder, he was also a dreamer and Tobirama had always been a protector at heart. He had failed twice, and refused would rather die than) to fail a third time. This was why he didn’t hesitate to kill Izuna. Strong as Hashirama was, Tobirama did not believe he could stand against both the Uchiha brothers and anything, _anything_ , was better than seeing his last brother die.

Madara was an elder brother, and it consumed his life. He had been a younger brother once, and his elders had told him to protect the brothers who came after him. He had failed some, but he would not fail the last. Izuna became the center of his world, became the thing that mattered most to him. And, for all Hashirama spoke sense with his dreams of peace where he wouldn’t have to risk his brother in the fighting, he couldn’t risk putting his clan at a disadvantage, couldn’t risk making them weaker when his brother could pay the price for that too. His dreams were all centered around Izuna. He wanted to see his brother grow, to see his brother happy. No one was surprised that a vital part of him seemed to die with Izuna. His brother was his purpose, his dream, his responsibility. For Madara his brother was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emilx311)


End file.
